


Hotwired

by towards_morning



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Deepthroating, Established Relationship, F/F, Gags, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rewiring, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Unusual Erogenous Zones, Wire Play, sex injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towards_morning/pseuds/towards_morning
Summary: Velocity is pretty happy with the lasting impact of her medical innovation on the Lost Light, all things considered. Whatever Ratchet says.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet, Minimus Ambus/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime, Nautica/Velocity (Transformers), Rodimus Prime/Ultra Magnus
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62
Collections: Kinks in the Wires (A free 18+ Transformers weird kinks fanzine)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy I finally get to show this baby off!
> 
> Written for the [Kinks in the Wires](https://t.co/Fdmm8RwWtT?amp=1) weird robot kink zine, because of COURSE I was IMMEDIATELY all over that concept.
> 
> Stay tuned at the end for a little coda in chapter two that wouldn't have fit in the main story itself.

"It'll be fine," Velocity said for the tenth time. She stroked a hand down Nautica's flank, going for reassurance. "Look, if you don't want to-"

"I do!" Nautica said. "I do, Lottie, I really do, I promise."

"Hey," Velocity said, leaning in, close enough they were nose to nose. "I'm a professional, remember?"

"Tenth time lucky," Nautica said, grinning right back.

"Exactly," Velocity said, "Now gimme your elbow."

Nautica transformed the outermost components away and shivered as she felt Velocity probe inwards. _This'll be good_.

***

Word spread very quickly. In a professional capacity, Velocity would say she had no idea how. In a more pragmatic sense, neither her quarters nor Nautica's were soundproofed, so she should probably have seen this coming.

"Look," Ratchet said to her a few days into the noise complaints, a perfectly chipper Velocity cleaning med-berths as he went over the last decacycle of mundane reports. "Velocity, you're on your way to being a great medic."

"You think?" Velocity asked, thrown for a moment. Ratchet's praise was even rarer than First Aid's. And that said something.

"I do," he said, still looking away, "But Primus bless us, you need to stop dragging Nautica off in the middle of- of whatever you find boring, please," he said.

"Nautica helps me with paperwork," Velocity responded on automatic. "I know she isn't a medic, but-"

"I'm not daft," Ratchet said, levelling a glare at her.

"She does," Velocity said. It wasn't even a lie. Nautica did, in between.

"So when I grabbed her elbow and she collapsed, that was just _compassion_ , was it?" Ratchet said. Velocity gave her most winning smile.

"Of course," she said, not missing a beat. "Have you met her? She's a bleeding spark."

***

"That's interesting," Drift said when Ratchet paused for breath in his grumbling that night.

"Interesting?" Ratchet repeated, swivelling round.

"Uh," Drift said, "I mean, just, you know. Theoretically. And all."

Ratchet narrowed his optics, unconvinced. "Uh huh."

***

"Oh frag," Nautica moaned as soon as Velocity dragged her back in, fingers brushing her innermost joints. Sparking as blunt fingers pulled her back across now delicate joints. Velocity was a miracle worker, truly; the rewiring had made her so sensitive she could barely remember her own name, let alone the idea it might, in fact, be a little bit strange to have your erogenous zones relocated to somewhere like your elbow. Frag that, Nautica was _melting_ , and not even from something she could get thrown in the brig due to "public indecency" for.

 _Result_.

"Sssh," Velocity hissed, grip tightening. "Look, we have to be quiet-"

"Mm," Nautica managed as Velocity pulled oh-so-tight on her cables, between her arm components; she melted even as Velocity bent to put her tongue to them, gentle as anything. When her partner pulled away and flicked just so as she did, Velocity found herself with a rapidly melting Nautica in her arms, laughing between gasps.

It was different. Somehow more diffused, confused sensors unable to keep up as Velocity let her denta rest gently against her cables. Rewiring was always unpredictable, and this was no exception. Soft heat against her newly erogenous zones left Nautica gasping.

"Oh, frag," she said- gasped- as Velocity gently sucked a looser cable in and held it between teasing denta. "Oh, oh-"

Velocity moved from the outer cables inwards, glossa going further than Nautica had felt any touch in such a long, long time. When it brushed against her innermost protoform, Nautica shivered, feeling every strut she had vibrate. And again, and again- every time it made her shiver, feeling strangely- it was indescribable, like a damp feeling all over without a reason to register it. All the more present for the nonsense input. Nautica cried out without meaning to as Velocity kept at that one, small spot she had made, just for herself. Just for her to find. Nautica felt every inch of her contract and funnel into that point, into where Velocity just barely touched her. Every part of her reached towards it, she felt, systems frantic

Basic privacy soundproofing in the quiet medbay or not, the yelling would be enough to raise anyone's suspicions. Nautica tried very hard to care.

***

"It's perfectly safe!" Rodimus insisted.

Magnus had perfected his dubious stare and now he brought it out in full force. Rodimus widened his grin to match. From the outside, he thought, the combination probably looked a bit hysterical.

"Look," Rodimus said, "I already got it done-"

" _What_ ," Magnus said, optics widening in panic.

"-And hey, nothing's broken yet," Rodimus said, swinging his legs off the berth where he had perched invitingly, feet loud in the ensuing silence as he wandered over to where Magnus was hovering in front of the locked door. "Velocity's a medical professional, you know. Nothing to worry about."

Well, maybe the fact she'd agreed after two shots and a dare, but Magnus would probably be happier without that information, all things considered. No need to point out he'd cornered her and dragged it out of her before she in turn agreed to come by hungover the next morning, determined to hold up her side of the bargain. Anyway. Nothing hurt. Quite the opposite; as he crooked his neck up on approach, Rodimus felt a lovely hum shoot down his throat and back as cables flexed.

As always, mere proximity had Magnus' fans stuttering. Rodimus tried to gentle his smile, let it be less sharp. "Let me show you? I promise," he said, slipping to his knees on the regulation floor of Magnus' suite, warm grey and squeaking, "-anything hurts, I'll tell you." He pressed a gentle kiss to Magnus' lower chestplate. All he could reach without Magnus bending down. Lower, then lower again, his intake tingling all the way.

He waited, lips warming against plates, while Magnus decided. A minute, a minute and a half. Not unusual; there were variables to think on, and Rodimus had become used to that. In the silence, the sound of Magnus letting his panel retract was not just audible but deafening.

Swallowing his spike was so intensely overwhelming Rodimus had to manually lock his knees to stop himself falling so far it slipped out. Newly sensitized circuits thrummed, and every extra bit he pushed himself forward only intensified things. When he got halfway down, further than they had managed before, Magnus choked and clenched a fist next to Rodimus' head. Not quite grabbing; just wanting.

Every twitch in his mouth and throat felt like warm oil spreading from the pulsing point of his throat down to his valve and spike. When Rodimus sucked, tight and close, he felt Magnus twitch in response, just as he barely tasted the first dribble of transfluid on the very back of his tongue.

He popped off with a self-satisfied smile, growing broader when he heard the involuntary gasp at the loss above him. Rodimus couldn't quite hold back the small groan as he felt every bit slide out, bit by bit.

"See," he said, voice hoarse and glitching. "Told you."

After that, Magnus was less inclined to hold out.

***

"Velocity," Ratchet said, halfway through the graveyard shift.

"Yeah?"

"Just-" Ratchet caught himself, seemingly, and continued to look at whatever meant he didn't have to meet Velocity's eyes. "You kept- this- to yourself, yes?"

Twice this cycle alone, Ratchet had been banging on some door or other in the corridor to ask that they "take it somewhere soundproof". Whoever 'they' were which, of course, he simply could not guess at, officially.

"Sure," she said, after a full thirty kliks silence, which was far worse than if she had said no.

Ratchet let it lie after that, mostly because he was worried the truthful answer would drive him to an early grave.

***

A week later Rodimus had managed to get three quarters of Magnus' spike down his throat. Specifically, he had managed to catch him on his way back to his hab suite and manhandle him into a closet halfway there, which in Rodimus' book was a step forward in their budding relationship.

"Haa-" he heard Magnus exhale above him- _far_ above him, Rodimus straining on his knees to reach, and damn but that was hot- then Rodimus lost his train of thought as his throat took another fraction in and heat skittered across his frame, pulsing out, out. Radiating down from where Magnus' spike was pushing deeper, constant and inescapable. Rodimus choked, then shuddered as the sensation only brought more waves of shivering need. His panels opened without any particular instruction. Every convulsion of his throat sent pulsing heat straight to his dripping, exposed valve. If he didn't have to strain so far to keep that thick weight in him, he'd have ground onto the floor.

All of a sudden he felt Magnus overloading in his intake, a burst of hot white that coated every newly-calibrated sensor and had Rodimus shuddering even as he swallowed. Ropes of pleasure skittering down his intake. Magnus keened above him, pulling out sooner than Rodimus might have wanted. He felt empty. Mouth still open, and valve still dripping onto the floor as he slowly felt himself collapse down, shaking with need.

"Please," Rodimus said.

Magnus fixed him with a hazy, fascinated look. After a moment, fingers came into Rodimus' intake, two thick, thick digits, and when they brushed into his mouth, every sensor lit up. Rodimus pushed forward into them. The burn as his overworked intake swallowed them was matched by the bright sparks running down his spine straight to his bare valve, and in the haze of oncoming overload he pushed that last bit further-

"Ggk," Rodimus managed, overloading beautifully about in time with the feel of something wrenching loose. Even as he felt Magnus draw back in alarm, he sank onto the floor.

He tried to say "Worth it," but all that came out was static. Sentiment stood, though.

***

When Drift took him to the medbay after his self-repair failed to resolve the matter, Rodimus had really been hoping to catch Velocity. _Hey Lottie, so funny story, worked so well it knocked me flat, hah, I know right, so, could you_

But it was the dead of Omega shift and so instead he had Ratchet. Figures.

"Hszk," he tried to say, static overwhelming him even as Ratchet unceremoniously pushed him into a narrow little medberth. His vocalizer, halfway down to his chassis, buzzed enough that he regretted trying as it struggled to make connections.

Drift patted his shoulder even as Ratchet rolled his optics and hissed "Primus take me," as he searched for something to help pull it back up. "Thought you weren't religious," Rodimus tried to reply, except none of it came out right and by syllable four he was feeling that thrum far too far down his chestplate to be healthy.

"Open," Ratchet said, not sparing even a glance to where Drift was anxiously hovering. Which, rude. Rodimus might not understand what exactly was going on there since Drift and Ratchet rolled back up, but he wasn't so blind as to think it didn't deserve at least one soulful glance. Even so, Rodimus opened and tried to say "aah", except it turned into nightmare static even as Ratchet peered down his throat.

When Ratchet inserted the tweezers to get at the voicebox that was lodged all the way down, he made sure to disengage it fully so he didn't let on just how overwhelming the sensory feedback was of those small, delicate prongs sliding in. Even so, Ratchet stalled and glared at him halfway through.

"Oh, so that's it," he said, radiating disapproval. Even as he pulled delicate parts up and moved them back into place, so careful that Rodimus found himself trying to resist unwanted reactions, Ratchet continued. "You know, I wasn't forged yesterday."

Rodimus felt it as his vocalizer snapped back into place and just couldn't resist as it recalibrated, static or not- "Dunno what you mean, doc," he managed.

"Tell Velocity the next time she thinks this is a good idea, it's all hers," Ratchet said, turning away as Rodimus went through the automatic boot-up tests, vocalizer squeaking and buzzing.

Rodimus would normally have bothered to make some kind of comeback. But when he saw the thoughtful eye Drift was levelling at Ratchet, he thought: well, no harm in saving your energy. And when Drift realised what he was doing and looked away in embarrassment, Rodimus caught his eye and winked.

***

"Look," Drift said, "We don't have to."

Ratchet pinched his brow and cycled his vents very deliberately. "You didn't." The awkward smile Drift shot him confirmed without words that yes, he had, medical warnings be damned.

"I mean, _you_ don't have to. Do anything with it, if you don't want," Drift said, shifting awkwardly on the berth across from him.

"Well, you went ahead without me, apparently," Ratchet said, mostly without thinking. In the silence that followed he paused and re-cycled his optics onto Drift, deceptively casual as always as he laid back on the berth they hadn't quite managed to call "theirs" and not "his" even after all this time.

"I just- I wanted to," Drift said, optics forward but not on Ratchet's own. "I didn't do it because I wanted anything from you, it's fine."

Ratchet methodically dismissed every response that he wanted to make. Including the saccharine ones about it being Drift's body, and his choice. All of them were, he thought, the wrong thing to say, and more than wrong they would be condescending. He had run up against that enough to know just how much he didn't want to make a mistake like that again.

The silence stretched out. As it did, Ratchet settled on the edge of the berth, not breaking eye contact with Drift.

"Show me," he said eventually. Drift startled.

Drift stayed silent, watching him. Ratchet knew better now, than to expect much more; Drift was excellent at talking but as terrible as he was at asking for anything important. So he just waited.

Slowly, eventually, Drift drew his hand up towards his chassis. Just under the plating covering his spark. Ratchet watched as his fingers slid just underneath, brushing against the exposed cables barely covered by armour.

The slight buck up of Drift's hips as he gently played with them was fascinating. Involuntary in a way Drift so very rarely was. When Ratchet glimpsed him pinching one and the result was a gasp with soft static overlaid, he found himself leaning toward Drift's now prone form, not to touch, just to see more clearly.

"How does it feel?" Ratchet asked, trying to be quiet but shocking himself with how loud he sounded in the pause. He felt clumsy, hot. Drift grit his denta and pinched again.

"F- feels-" he said, still soft with warm static. "It's- a lot-" another pinch and Ratchet watched Drift's hips piston up, even as his panels stayed closed. Controlled and present and almost unwitting in its pleasure. Venting now, Drift continued, "All in one place," he managed. His optics flickered and died.

Drift was, in interface, more one for giving than anything. Not to the degree that it might have been concerning, but even in pleasure he tended towards something of a demonstration for his partner, Ratchet thought. Nothing was further from that than watching him narrow every jolt and impulse down to that small, small bundle that his fingers returned to, over and over.

When Drift came, Ratchet thought he might have forgotten anyone else was there at all, right up until Ratchet broke and pushed him down to kiss him.

***

"Heard Drift needed some cable maintenance," Velocity said the next day. "Hope he's alright?"

"Shut the fuck up," Ratchet said, his suspicions as to her motivation for asking confirmed when she cackled.


	2. BONUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look, this was supposed to be an evenhanded multi pairing fic, so I couldn't just go wild on the rodimags like I usually do, but that doesn't mean I didn't have... Ideas TM.
> 
> Inspired by [this sex toy.](https://www.dhresource.com/0x0/f2/albu/g5/M00/5F/60/rBVaJFnsD7OAB0XzAAEbEPTOWIA977.jpg)

"Where did you even get it?" Rodimus asked, staring with undisguised delight at Minimus' hands twisting around the... instrument. Minimus himself was firmly looking at a point two inches to the left of Rodimus' head and deeply regretting a whole string of life choices, starting with developing a sex life and going from there.

Always impatient, Rodimus pried it out of his hands and held it up. The gag dangled obscenely just to the side of where Minimus was looking, the false spike just visible behind the masked front.

"This seemed like a less... risky option," he said. Rodimus grinned, blindingly bright, and bounced- it- once or twice experimentally, testing its weight. Minimus reset his vocalizer. "It can, ah. Stay in place. This way."

Ratchet had been very, very clear on the third trip to the medbay that he was deeply disappointed in Minimus' repeated failure to hold strong in the face of Rodimus' requests. At volume, and great length.

Rodimus caught his eye and grinned, dropping to his knees right there in the middle of the floor. Impatient as always, Minimus thought, throttling down his fondness.

"Care to do the honours?" Rodimus said, still grinning, looking up. Closer in this armour than usual. His eyes were bright and creased a little from smiling, making him look softer than usual.

Minimus couldn't quite bring himself to look as he slid the false spike past his lips, and kept his eyes locked to Rodimus' instead. He felt where it started to push against resistence, spreading Rodimus' throat just that bit more; by the time it was flush against his face and Minimus could look down without spontaneously crashing in embarrassment, Rodimus was shuddering.

Minimus reached around to buckle it in place. "Can you comm me, please?"

_All working,_ Rodimus sent.

Stepping back, Minimus looked down and had to clench his jaw hard to stop himself from gaping. Rodimus had dimmed his optics and retracted his panels, legs spreading slightly as he worked his mouth under the covering. Minimus could just see him working to swallow around it, over and over. His spike twitched as he groaned around the false spike, trying desperately to work it against his throat, moving his head to one side and then the other as though he could push it in further.

Minimus reached out without meaning to and cupped his cheek. Rodimus shuddered under his light touch.

His hips were giving little abortive thrusts. Looking down, Minimus could see him straining, valve empty and lubricant slowly sliding down his inner legs. Without meaning to, his hand tightened and Rodimus outright moaned, pushing his jaw forward into Minimus' grip.

It took shockingly little time for Rodimus to overload, just a small thing, a burst of transfluid barely missing Minimus as he slumped down a little further.

Minimus moved to hold him by the neck cables. "Again?" He couldn't begin to parse the warm glow when Rodimus rocked towards him, so wanting, quiet under his hand.

_Yes, yes,_ Rodimus sent, and Minimus bent down to kiss his temple as Rodimus keened, eyes still sparkling.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me yelling about robots at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/auto_thots)!


End file.
